


Touch Me

by wolfrwriter



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfrwriter/pseuds/wolfrwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few thoughts about Nagron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> New here first piece up hope you enjoy.

When the collar is ripped from flesh his dark eyes burn with fury, thoughts are fierce “do not fucking touch me”. As he slips into the madman’s room death is his intent, rough hands grab him “do not fucking touch me he thinks. They debate what to do with him, dark eyes speak of death. Good, but do not fucking touch” me he thinks. Green eyes ask what they should do with him; “oh Gods touch me” he thinks in spite of fear. He is safe for the moment, he trains and rests many walk past he does not want their touch so he viciously thinks “do not fucking touch me”. He senses him before he crouches down to offer drink and ask his name, again those eyes this time so close and compassionate. “Oh Gods touch me” his thoughts begin to betray him. When the warriors speaks of a lost brother he wants nothing more than to rub against him and offer comfort, “please touch me” his heart calls out. Yet defiant spirit won’t let words pass closed lips. None seek his attention as he tries to sleep. His cock hardens at the thought of those green eyes, “touch me” he thinks as his hand quietly strokes his own length until he moans. Back arches as release is found his thoughts filled with images of those eyes. Training goes on the next day and he keeps thinking of the touch he desires all over his body.  
Agron he learns that name quickly and reveals his own name long thought forgotten. Others call “Nasir!” He thinks “do not touch me” Yet even the slightest nod from Agron and his body screams “touch me”. Secrets of those they search for who remain separated from them weigh him even as Agron’s soft touches set him a blaze. Secrets are revealed, the mines are attacked and the one who they searched for is found not without cost. A Roman sword to the side and love ripped from arms. Burning blade pressed to wound and terror are what is known. Dawn’s light and gentle touch are balm to soul his mind focuses on that touch and with a smile he thinks touch me, show me more.   
The area is brought down, love restored to wounded heart. His German returns to his arms much to his heart’s delight his whole body and soul scream “Agron touch me”.  
Raids on the slaver’s ship leaves Germans freed from bonds and an attempt at treachery leaves closest friend is now dead. Oh how he loathed consoling touch until as he was alone grieving and warm arm held him close to heart and held him as he wept. Joy found in Agron’s people balm for wounded soul, yet without touch he felt lost. One night he breathed quietly as he brought himself off Agron’s name upon his lips as he kept eyes closed. The soft kiss he felt he thought a dream until tongue caressed lips. He panicked until he heard. “I am here let me touch you.” The gods themselves could not stop them as clothes were shed and their bodies intertwined. Both men whispered to be touched and never let go. Each night after the sweetest words were often heard “Touch me and never stop touching me my love.”


End file.
